


Hand in Mind

by Kurisutori618



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First night in darillium, Fluff sorta, He wants his wifey, Intimacy issue, River is giving him space, The doctor doesnt like it, Thought this story for a couple days before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: The Doctor is not Bowtie anymore, but he's still her husband and he'll try for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is on Darillum but on the Tardis near the beginning of 24 years.

The Doctor was alone in the Tardis, casually scribbling notes on his chalkboard, he discovered he had a knack for it when he settled into this face and helped expand his thinking process to more than 75% his usual speed, and he needed it more than ever because he had a new puzzle to solve.

He had just finished a recent adventure involving a walkey talkey eggshell, a crashed spaceship, a giant tin toy but most importantly reunited with his River, his beloved wife. His wife who hasn't seen in centuries since his last incarnation. A woman who knew everything about him and understood. He's happy that she does but also can't help being upset as well. Its why he's by himself right now.

He recalls back of the night after the wonderful carefully planned dinner, the lights the subtle ambiance, everything and just being together, she said later that evening they should get some rest and call it a night. As expected of himself, he couldn't help be nervous and excited, he could finally catch up the time he missed when he was lonely and missed her next to him at night. He wouldn't be alone anymore.

They walked back hand in hand back into the Tardis smiling, talking and being content and it was perfect, what he didn't expect was what River did next.

 "I hope you don't mind sweetie," letting go of his hand, "but think I should sleep in one of the guest rooms in the Tardis tonight."

"Ah Sure —"

"Alone."

His smile faltered and he frowned. Did he do something wrong? 

"River... don't be ridiculous!, I think we are far past that stage of our marriage if I recall and I don't see why we can't share a bed as we did before — "

"I made my mind Doctor," interrupting him "and honestly you'll be more comfortable, " she assured him with a soft pat on his chest and a small smile and wrapped her fingers at the back of his neck to tiptoe on her heels to pull him down to her level to give him a quick kiss on his cheek said she'll see him in the morning and quickly pulled away out of his reach to her guest room taking her lovely warmth with her. He didn’t know what to say after that. He was sure he did everything right down to the t.

Part of him should be relieved River was appreciating his space, practically begged for it when anything that came his way of unwanted warm and fuzzy, but this is different, this is his _wife,_  she's here, right here! but it felt like she was pulling away, he spent too long without seeing River and bowtie was miserable like a puppy when he missed her and he didn't want to go back to that, just yet.

No he needed to hold to that moment, how she made him feel when she revealed her face, framed beautifully with those gold curls he loved as they faced one another under the snow. How embarrassingly happy he was! Made his face weird people say! But all he could think was that this Christmas wasn't going to be so terrible after all!

They are married and they were great together in his last face. All bowtie and big chin and he was stupidly happy. They went on adventures and dates and she was very affectionate, _**still**_ is actually.

“ _Stupid Giant Tin Toy and pretty boy 2.0_ ” the Doctor muttered with jealousy.

But this was _not_ on, he should be spending every waking and non - waking moment with that woman, and she's in _another_ bed!

After a long mental debate with himself of being better and ignoring his body's natural function to run away from holding or touching intimately at the back of his head. He wants River and his intimacy issues can **_sod_ _off_** right now!

 

XXX

 

River blinked her eyes heavily to wake up properly by feeling her body being swayed by being held close to someone's chest, held under by her shoulders and thighs as if being carried.

“Sweetie? what are you doing?”

As much as she loves him, she doesn’t like to be interrupted from her beauty sleep. Not even for stern eyebrows. No matter how becoming they are.

“I’m taking you to your room!” the Doctor said in a determined tone, as he walked on.

“I was already in my room?” she blinked very confused.

“No....  ** _our_** room!”

River was restless and no time to put up with his new quirks, ”No come on now, Doctor put me back!”

He ignores her and he lifts her up a bit to secure his grip her, jostling her in the process, sending a good River Song glare his way along with a feeble punch to his chest to not do that again, that only just make him chuckle and kiss her forehead fondly.

“I’m realized, I never really slept in a bed in this body since I first regenerated in this form and never slept in a bed since then.”

“What is your point exactly?” River said sleepily resting her head against his chest.

“I didn’t see the point actually, soon learned standy up cat naps is more me this time!”

“Mm hmm” she murmured, humoring him half asleep in his arms as he kept walking ahead.

“But I realized the last time I ever slept in a bed and wanted to my sleep was because I had somebody to sleep with.”

“Honey,” she blinked tiredly, “If this is your way of asking for sex. I’m too tired and your uncomfortable habit of ' _particular'_ touching makes that also a problem.”

“ ** _No_** ….. _stop it!”_ in begrudging amusement, “ I mean a reason to want to sleep like other beings without the extra shove of a telepath.”

“Tried it once, it’s not pleasant when someone else does it other than me” recalling a moment when Vastra tricked him to slumber against his will. Last time he's trusting a lizard!

“Sweetieee I’m tired and I miss my bed,” she complained.

“And I’m chopped liver -“ he mocked, “No can do sorry, ahh here we are…… our room,” he says as the door to a room opens automatically for him.

“Here we go River” as he gently sets her down on her back on their bed, he never set foot in since he last saw her, but to start their 24 years together, he's going to change all that, she hummed happily as she met the bed, to curl herself on her side with her head in the comfy pillow with a smile. He flips a blanket over her body and she feels the edge on her other side dip with the new weight beside her.

“I have trouble sleeping here,” the Doctor confessed to her, uncharacteristically shy as he made himself comfortable lying next to her. "It just felt wrong," he said, eventually with time he realised it was wrong because he didn't have her with him.

River felt him entwine his fingers with her own. “But if I can hold your hand. Maybe with time, I could sleep better, and I can get over my - ”

She cut him off with a kiss on his cheek, the Doctor feels his hearts skip a beat, “Doctor.. do shut up and sleep” she mutters but grips his hand in a brief squeeze in understanding and drifts off fully to sleep.

"Okay dear shutting up now" he smiles closing his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to acknowledge his character traits of not wanting to be touched and how it can't completely be turned off just because of River.
> 
> I find that its easily swept under the rug in some stories which is probably why I wrote it.
> 
> It just didn't make sense to me and I also wanted this River to be accepting and patient. If he's willing to stay still for her, why wouldn't she do this for him.
> 
> Its probably not really good but oh well thanks for reading! :)


End file.
